


Another Day in Paradise

by IllyasJames



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 17:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11362470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Can one ever have to much love in their life.Yuuri and Victor decide to spend their free day staying in.





	Another Day in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Day 181 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I am working on several pieces, most containing smut, I felt like writing a small, sweet, piece for today. 
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;   
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Victor snuggles his nose in Yuuri's hair letting out a sigh of contentment. Yuuri moves closer to his body and let's out a soft purr. Somewhere along the other end of the room Makka gives a soft snore. Yeah, Victor is certain life can't get better than this right now. 

He never thought he'd end up feeling so content from basically idling his time. Not that any time spend with Yuuri is ever really idle. Even the longest moment of separation was worth it the moment he could wrap his arms around Yuuri again. 

Maybe one day he'll tell Yuuri everything about his feelings of leaving Yuuri in Russia that day, just not right now. After all he made it his greatest mission to not be apart from Yuuri like that ever again. He snuggles in closer. 

Yuuri lifted up his phone to show him a clip Mila had sent him from the rink. Seems Yakov had found a reason to get called out by Yurio. With Lilia laughing in the background at Yakov's surprised face. Sure it would have been fun to have been there to have seen it live, yet being here snuggled down with Yuuri was better. And he told Yuuri that. The blush he gets as a reaction makes him drop a quick kiss on Yuuri's temple. He loves Yuuri's blush.

By now Victor's figured out there actually wasn't much he didn't love about Yuuri. Even the parts he hated -his self-doubt, his tendency to be selfish, his distancing himself sometimes- he loved as they were all parts of his Yuuri. The first person that had looked at him and saw Victor the person that needed to be loved by somebody special, not Victor the Skater that was loved by the public. 

And in return he showed Yuuri how much he was loved by all around him, still Victor felt like he had come out on top in that deal as he ended up being loved by all of them as well. Where they could have easily had hated or resented him for taking Yuuri away from them. 

He had expected some resistance when they had informed the people in Yuuri's life that they were both moving to Victor's home rink to train for the next season. They had thrown them the biggest going away party yet. And made them promise to visit as often as they could. Which was easily made, especially after Yuuri's mom had stated she wanted both of her boys to come home more often. He let's out a sigh so deep it rustles Yuuri's hair. Yuuri looks up.

"What are you thinking of that is making you sigh so deep?" There is a small tremor of worry under Yuuri's voice. Victor nuzzles his temple to let him know it's nothing to worry about. 

"You. Me. Us. Here. Now." Then he chuckles. "And your mother's Katsudon." Victor smiles down at him.

Yuuri giggles at that last bit, after blushing at the first few words. Victor frowns for a moment.

"Do you think we have all the ingredients? I feel like making it today, after all we both got our choreography figured out. We deserve a treat." 

Yuuri looks up at Victor for a moment considering the options. 

"Yeah I think we have pretty much anything we'll need." He drops a quick peck on Victor's cheek. "Still can't believe my mom taught you how to make it though." 

Victor chuckles. "Well after China, she was convinced it was a skill I needed to know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this
> 
> All comments are greatly appreciated, even one as little as a smiley. :}


End file.
